The present invention relates to lock and in particular to an improved deadlock arrangement where a bolt locks a door across an entrance.
There are many locks that can be deadlocked. However, these locks are cumbersome and are not particularly adaptable for locks of the type that can be driven by two independent means, such as key and electric motor operation. Further they do not provide a good drive ratio requiring significant torque to operate the lock.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a rack and pinion lock that overcomes at least some of the aforementioned problems or provides the public with a useful alternative.